Detention and Fish Sticks
by Tikiman
Summary: This is Baby Winter in for Tikiman- He was afraid this thing sucked so I had to load it for him. It's very funny; a play off the ninth chap. of my Story, Always Room For One More! Please tell him how good it is.... lol


Li Mitome vs Seto Kaiba!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tikiman- Hey, this is my first story, and really first time doing anything based off of an already existing piece...so..go easy on the flames plz!! And let me know how you like it!!  
  
Tikiman Yami- Can i do the disclaimer!!??!!  
  
Tikiman- Sure...go right on ahead! ^_^  
  
Tikiman Yami- *Librarian/Know it all voice* Tikiman does not own Milk Duds(ull see) or these characters...he does not own Kaiba,Yugi, ANY Yami's, Tristan, Mia, Tea, or Joey. He does not own Li Mitome...she is a borowed character from a good friends fic. Li Mitome should NOT be confused with Card Captors...she is an origional character from Baby Winter! If you are to use Li Mitome or any other characters you should always ask first. It is considered stealing. Not only is stealing wrong and illegal, but its very rude! I'm done  
  
Tikiman-ZZZzzzZZZzzz...huh..*sleep bubble popped* o, well then...On with the story...very nice job..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*after class*  
Li~ KAIBA!!!!!! THATS THE LAST STRAW!!   
Kaiba~ Go on some where before I squash you like a bug!  
Li~NO! I WANT A REMATCH THIS AFTERNOON!!!   
Kaiba~Fine, just stop shouting!  
Li~ *sweat drop* I am yelling, aren't I?!  
Kaiba~ *claps* Nice to see you joing us back on Earth.  
Li~ In a way I hate AND adore that arrogant tone of yours!  
Kaiba~ Alas, it is the curse I was born with. If only you could resist, but I do not blame you for falling for my irrestible charm.  
Li~ *TWITCH!!* I- *TWITCH!!* DONT- *TWITCH!!* THINK- *TWITCH!!* SO!!! *TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH*  
Kaiba~ Go back to your little friends and that pathethic dog of yours, Joey is it? Hes a good little boy isn't he..yes he is..yes he is!  
Li~ *evil glare* KICK  
Kaiba~ *on ground withering in pain* O...M..G!!!!!!!!!!!! OUCH!!!! *crying* I WILL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!!!  
Li~ hmmmphhh...shows him right..*walks over to Yugi, Triston, Joey,Taylor*  
Triston~ OOOooooHHHHhhhh!!!! I feel for that pore soul....Lost all manhood...BY A GIRL!!!  
Li~ *turns to side* Oh, so suprising, need I show you, shat a girl can do?!  
Triston~ *runs down the hall covering balls screamin* NO 'MAM!! I WANT KIDS!!! IM SOOORRYYY!!!!!!!  
Tea~ LI!! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNEXCEPTABLE! All he did to you was tattle. Besides, there was no need to sink to his level, it makes you just as bad as him now.  
Li~ *turns around* Oh, dont worry, I couldn't sink to his level, he's on the floor, I'm standing proud, the only student in Domino High to even touch Seto Kaiba the pround, ignorant, and now the man who has no manhood. ^_^ I feel very good right now.  
Tea~ *sweat drop*  
Taylor~ *walks over to Li* You gotta thing for him, you want to hug him, you want luv him, you want to kiss him, you want to date him...  
Li~ I HATE TEEN-AGE BOYS!!!  
Joey+Yugi~ Lets...uh..lets get to class...well be late...  
~*~*~   
Next period  
/Taylor Yami/ you really shouldnt agravate that girl, she can seriously damage you. You saw what she did to that Kaiba boy.  
\Taylor\Why, I've known her my whole life, Were basicly siblings  
/Taylor Yami/ You want more than that and you know it!  
\Taylor\What do you mean?  
/Taylor Yami/ quote from you- ~You gotta a thing for her, you want to hug her, you want to luv her, you want to kiss her, you want to date her...  
\Taylor\*ignores...* I really want a-  
Ms.Parel~ Mr. Wolf!! Would you please join us in the class and STOP starring at the celling! Unless of course that is where you find the answer?!  
Taylor~ *finishes sentence not knowing hes been called out* Milk Dud!  
Ms.Parel~ That does it! Your first day and you have detention. You will be joining Ms.LT at 2:35 today, understood?  
Taylor~ HUH?! WHAT I DO!! Uhh, yes 'mam.  
Ms.Parel~ Good. Now please, the answer to the problem on the board, or are you blind to?  
*The class busted out laughing*  
Taylor~ *Going verrry red* Umm..no 'mam, i mean, yes 'mam, i meam...o nvm  
*board*If y=12 and x=2 the what is (yx+5-3)y(xyx+6/3)  
Taylor~ Can i get 50/50, call a friend, ANYTHING??!!  
Kaiba~ The answer is 15,600 You dim witt.  
Ms.Parel~ Very good Seto, as usual, setting a GREAT example.  
*BELL*   
Ms.Parel~ Schools over. Kaiba, could you stay after class, i..*ahem* need some help with some *ahem* papers.  
Kaiba~ *No facial expression* Sure, why not.  
~*~*~  
*DETENTION!*  
Li~ Ok, so heres my plan....*Anime whispers to Taylor*  
Taylor~ OMG!!!!! THIS WILL BE HILARIOUS!!!!!!  
Li~ Won't it though....  
Ms.LT~ Li Mitome, tardy for class, Taylor Wolf, asleep in class, Triston Taylor, running down the hall holding 'himself' disturbing other students and staff....  
~*~*~  
Triston~ Is it just me...or does she have a tumor on her nose?!  
Ms.LT~ TAYLOR! DROP AND GIVE ME 30!  
Taylor~ WHAT I DO?!! HE SAID IT NOT ME!!  
Ms.LT~ NOT YOU, LAST NAME TAYLOR!!  
Triston~ No upper boddy stregnth 'mam  
Ms.LT~ WEAKLING!! 40 now!  
Triston~ *drops...FLOP*  
Triston~ *5 sec...10 sec...20...35....*  
Triston~ *Ooo...o...ONE*  
*Kaiba walks in to deliver papers*  
Kaiba~ *stiffles laugh* I was sent here to join you, and help hold desclipline.  
*walks over and sits next to Li*  
Li~ passes a note to Kaiba...\Today...4:00....basketball court...me you....and Taylor and Tristan are my audience to see you get beat!\  
Kaiba~ *passes back* /fine, get ur @$$ beat, see if I care./  
*They both turn to the clock*  
Colck~ 3:59 15 sec....20 sec...30 sec...40 sec....55 sec...56..57...58...59...4:00  
* A mass croud of 'detentioners' ran out like there was no tomorrow! while the 4 passed out slowly throught the door*  
Yugi~ LI!!! OVER HERE!!! I BROUGHT SOMETHING!!!!!! he held a box in his arms much to big for his torso to carry, and revieled to only be yelling from behind his Yami!  
Li~ What?! What is it?!  
Yugi~ Take it to Kaiba and have him choose a weapon. *Wink*  
Li~ o...k...then...*wink*...whatever  
Li~ *to Kaiba* Choose your weapon!  
Kaiba~ Opens box...OMG!!!! IT REAKS!!!!!!!! WHAT DIED??!!!!  
Li~ Covers nose and looks in box.....FISH STICKS!!!!  
Kiaba~ FISH STICKS??!! Im NOT GOING NEAR THAT!!!!!! YOU WIN!!! BYE!!!!!!  
Li~ ^.^ Uhho OH...GO ME....GO ME!!!!!!!!  
Yugi~ You mean..Go ME!!   
Li~ -_-' uhh...yeah...exactly... 


End file.
